Finders Keepers
by Rogue Wingweaver
Summary: This is a cross over of Harry Potter and Pirates Of the Caribbean. Bill has trouble on his hands and the Weasley family could be in danger. Of course with Jack Sparrow on your side, who can stand against you?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean

Finders Keepers

By, Rogue Wingweaver

Chapter 1

As Bill Weasley walked down the streets of Cairo, he breathed in the air. He loved it here. The sun was shinning and people were bustling about, buying and selling. When he left Hogwarts he had started work for Gringotts, the wizard's bank. He was very pleased that they had chosen to send him to Egypt. He felt sorry for muggles who worked in banks. They had to wear suits and ties, sit at a desk for hours and get paid very little. He could dress how he liked and only stepped foot inside the bank when he had a delivery. It was his job to supply the bank their treasure. Some would call him a pirate, others an adventurer but he just saw himself as a man who saw an opportunity and took it. He was tall with long hair, a pierced ear with a fang for an earring, many would call him handsome. He was very well known everywhere he went.

His work required him to do a lot of traveling so he had been everywhere. In between jobs he had a lot of free time. When his family came to visit last summer, he was able to show them all the sights. Now a year later, he was going home for a visit. The Quidditch Cup was to be in England this year and he was going to see it with his father and siblings. His mother had never seemed to be a big fan of Quidditch. Of course that could have been caused by the boys breaking things when they played quidditch in the back yard. She had to practically force them to stop long enough to do their chores. He would be Apparating to the Burrow the next morning but today he had a few things to check on. He approached one of his destinations, a shabby storefront that stood near the harbor. The sign read, _Zoloff's Treasures_. Bill walked through the door of the shop and looked around for the owner, Vladimir Zoloff. The store was mostly full of junk but Vlad always said,

"You might think it is junk but someone will think its treasure when they find it."

Bill had been friends with Vlad since he second day in Cairo. He was a Russian that grew up in Egypt and spoke English. Vlad wasn't much older than Bill and they were like brothers, not that Bill was in desperate need of one. He could hear sound coming from the back so he yelled,

"Hey, Vlad! Get your hide our here."

"I'm coming," said a voice.

Soon the man matching the voice emerged. Some would call him scruffy looking, for he had shaggy light brown hair and his clothes were something you'd see on a hippy trying to look like a pirate. He had an unkempt gotee and mustache. His voice was soft and the smile on his face made you think he was up to something.

"Now what is it that you want?" he asked

"Well, I am leaving tomorrow and I wanted to make sure everything was in order. Have you heard from Will or Jack?"

"No, I haven't. Do you think something will go wrong?" Vlad said with fake concern.

"Like will and Liz fighting again?" He said with a laugh.

The couple had overcome a lot to be together but it seemed like they could never get along now days.

"Well I just wanted to be sure everything was going smoothly. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling, like something is about to happen." Bill said with worry on his face.

"What could happen? You have three of the best smugglers/pirates working on this job. Nothing is going to go wrong." Vlad reassured.

Just then they were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and footsteps. Bill didn't recognize the man that walked in but he could see that he wasn't from around here. He had a far off look in his eyes as he walked towards them. He looked like he had taken a long road to get there. Every piece of shin showing a thick layer of dust and the burnoose he was wearing was discolored.

_Where did this guy come from?_ Bill thought.

The stranger walked up to Bill and Vlad.

"Are you Bill Weasley?" He asked.

"I am, what do you want?" Bill retorted.

He wanted to keep his defenses up until he knew what this guy was up to.

"I have some bad news for you. My name is Boakia and I am a descendent of the ancient tribe Umrah. We have found out that the sacred stone my family has always protected is missing. Once a year we give a sacrifice to the God of earth and the stone glows red. This year when we made the sacrifice the stone did nothing, it was a fake. It has been my job to track down and search every person that has visited our temple in the last year. I have done so and so far I have not found it. One family is left to search, the Weasley family. Our records say you are the only one in your family living in Egypt and that the rest are up in England."

Bill's mind was spinning as he tried to comprehend all the man had just said. Did this muggle know he was a wizard?

"What happens to the one who is found with the stone?" Vlad asked.

"That will be decided after the guilty one is found and the counsel of my tribe and met. They will decide the fate of the thief."

"I see."

"Now, take me to your house Mr. Weasley."

* * *

A/N: I know, a cliffhanger. If you like this and want me to continue, I'll need some feed back. Thanks


End file.
